


Worry

by erzaascarlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Secrets, big news, dragon - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, fiancee, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Laxus worries about his wife and why she seemed to be sick lately but not doing anything, till the secret is out about what’s actually wrong.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 19





	Worry

Laxus looked at Mirajane with worry, he sat at his desk in his office of the guild, looking out the door to his girlfriend of five years, in those five years he had become guild master after Makarov’s retirement and he had gotten engaged with the most beautiful woman in Fiore, his life was perfect right now.

However, he couldn’t handle the worry that washed over him as he felt his fiancée’s magic power dwindling, did she have magic deficiency syndrome? Was she sick? Was she dying? Why hadnt she told him? All these thoughts spiralled and corrupted his mind.

He run his hands through his hair, she could feel her magic trying to stay afloat and thriving but it just kept draining to an unknown source.

Laxus watched the bright eyed woman dance around the guildhall, refilling drinks and taking orders, as if nothing was happening to her, did she even know what was happening to her? Is that why she had no care in the world about it? Surely she could feel it...

“Mira” Laxus called out of his office to get his fiancee’s attention as she spun round, a smile plastered on her face as she looked in his direction, she always spotted that soft smile, especially at work.

“Yes master?” She asked bubbly, placing down the empty tray on the bar top and heading towards the blonde mans office, making sure kinana could handle the bar for a little whilst she spoke with Laxus.

She walked inside and closed the door behind him, “is there anything you’d like to tell me?” He asked as soon as the door had clicked shut, arms folded over his chest as he spoke gruffly, annoyance and worry laced in his words.

“Nope” her smile still prominent, “unless you mean about the damages-“ she was about to go on but was cut off by Laxus’ growl, making her lips closed and stay quiet.

She sighed and walked over to him, sitting on the desk in front of him as he scooted forward, resting his hands on her thighs, massaging slowly as a silent apology for his gruffness towards the white-haired mage.

“Demon, I can sense it, your magic is disappearing” he mumbled and looked at her, she could see the concern in his face, in his eyes as they glistened. He was scared. For the first time in his life, he was scared.

“Please don’t be dying on me” he whispered and rest his head in her lap, fighting back the tears that had been welling as as he squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto her for dear life, burying his face into her and taking a deep sniff, her scent swirling around him as a calming method for the dragon but nothing could stop his worry as he thought of the love of his life leaving him. Alone.

Her eyes widened at his words, shock evident on her face as she run her fingers through his blonde locks soothingly, “oh Laxus” she sighed, he was tense, trying to hold back his emotions like he usually did but this was different, he could be losing the one thing that he actually cares about, the one thing he loves and he couldnt let that happen.

“I’m not dying Laxus” she confessed, his head lifted slightly to meet her gaze, now confusion took over his emotions as his brows creased together, creating a frown like between his eyebrows.

Mira wipe under his eyes where a few tears had managed to escape and stain his cheeks, this wasn’t like Laxus and she knew he’d been bottling this up for a while and everything he’d built up was surfacing and he had no idea how to handle it.

“You aren’t?” He asked quietly, keeping his grip on her tight, scared she’d disappeared if he loosened even a little, he couldn’t run the risk of it, but confusion was still laced in his words as he gazed up at the woman.

She smiled and shook her head, “I didn’t want to tell you like this” a small giggled escaped her lips as Laxus watched the woman, waiting for an answer to what he had been stressing over for a while now. 

Her lips brushed against his forehead as she spoke, “I’m pregnant, our child is feeding off my magic” she whispered with a slight giggle, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about the mans reaction but in that moment;

His eyes widened, tears welling once again as his jaw dropped, “y-you’re pregnant?” He stuttered slightly, the shock overwhelming.

She nodded and smiled, “I’m pregnant” she giggled as his hand moved to her stomach, resting against the very slight bump that he had not noticed up until this point, he thought he’d be better at catching onto things, especially with his dragon senses, but obviously not...

He could sense it now, now that he was listening with his dragon hearing, he could hear the very faint noise of the child inside of her, he could feel her power being sucked into their child and feeding it, helping it to grow and nurture it.

“The child is half dragon and half demon, it needs a lot of magic to become one of the strongest wizards one day” she whispered with a smile, as a warm smile spread across the Dragon slayers lips, he was having a baby...

He pressed his lips against her clothed stomach, he felt warm inside, his heart felt warm, he was finally having a family with the love of his life, with the most beautiful woman in Fiore, with his demon, they were both stable with good jobs and a steady income, they were ready for this.

If he told his younger self he’d be engaged to Mirajane Strauss, settled down, master of Fairy Tail and a child on the way he wouldn’t of believed it, he would have laughed and scoffed at the thought.

But here he was.

Happy and fulfilled.

As he leaned up and kissed the love of his life in a passionate kiss, the demon could feel his happiness as she kissed back, their lips piecing together like the perfect puzzle.

“I’m sorry for making you worry” she whispered against his lips, resting one hand on his stubble and pressing her forehead against his as she looked at him as she run her thumb over his cheek, his stubble grazing the pad of her thumb.

“It was worth it to find out about our baby” he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, as he gazed at his fiancée with love in his eyes.

Mirajane meant everything to him, and she was giving him a child, he was complete with the two, he kept one hand against her stomach as their foreheads were pressed against one another, enjoying their moment as they bathed in the joy and happiness of having a family.


End file.
